


Nuestro omega

by Itzumi_16



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, trio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29642532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itzumi_16/pseuds/Itzumi_16
Summary: Tony los amaba a ambos, pero no quería interponerse en esa relación.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 6
Collections: AvengersS2





	Nuestro omega

Existe un momento en la vida de todo alfa en que tienen una sola cosa en mente, tomar a un omega y formar una familia.  
Bueno ese nunca fue el caso de Steve y James, ambos alfas tenían una especie de relación entre amorosa y de compañerismo.  
Vivian juntos desde hace dos años, iban juntos a todas las misiones, no había hora del día en que no se les viera juntos.  
Algo a lo que el resto de los vengadores ya se había acostumbrado, y de hecho los apoyaban en ello.  
Pero todo cambio cuando en una misión descubrieron que Tony Stark, su compañero y mejor amigo, era un omega.  
Steve lo conocía desde hace años, Stark le había ayudado a rescatar a Bucky, le creo un nuevo brazo, le ayudo con sus terapias, incluso a veces iba de paseo con James, mientras Steve tenía que entregar informes.  
Por todo ese tiempo pensó que Tony era un beta, las revistas lo decían y esos programas basura se burlaban de que un beta tuviera mejor vida sexual que un alfa.  
Estaba tan sorprendido cuando Bruce les dijo que Tony estaba bien, pero al entrar a la habitación de este el abrumador olor a dulce café, les hizo darse cuenta de la verdad.  
Bruces al parecer lo supo todo el tiempo, no entendía porque lo había ocultado, eran un equipo y todos debían estar enterados.  
-pensé que también lo sabias-dijo Bucky cuando le comento lo ocurrido.  
\- ¿tú lo sabias? -  
-desde que conocí a Tony, de hecho, él lo hablo conmigo, y hasta uso sus feromonas para ayudarme en mi tratamiento-  
Aquello le sorprendió, pues pensó conocer bien a Tony, hablaban muchas veces, le ayudaba con sus entrenamientos, e incluso compartió cosas muy íntimas con él.  
\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? -  
-eres muy tonto a veces-  
-de que hablas-  
-Tony está enamorado de ti-  
-no bromees con eso James-  
-Steve no puedes ser más ciego, Tony te alaga todo el tiempo e incluso pone mucha atención en tu equipo para las misiones…-  
-Tony hace eso con todos…-  
-claro Steve, recuerdas cuando querías esa motocicleta que no lograbas conseguir…-  
-sí, Tony logro encontrarla y repararla…-  
-y que me dices del viaje que queríamos hacer para entrenar-  
-Tony pago todos los gastos-  
-que tal nuestra habitación, Tony fue el que mando remodelar todo a nuestro gusto, incluso te consiguió todas las fotos de nuestros amigos-  
Por más que quisiera replicar, solo venían a su mente todas las cosas que Tony hacía por el a diario.  
Les ayudaba a entrenar, les llevaba a comer, les invito a muchas fiestas, museos o solo a ver una película en casa.  
Si bien hacia eso con los demás, eran más las ocasiones que salía con ellos.  
\- ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada? -  
-me gusta Tony, pero prefiero aprovechar las salidas sin compromisos-  
El miro asombrado a su novio, no entendía de que hablaba.  
-no sabes cuantas veces me he tocado imaginando ese perfecto y redondo trasero que tiene Stark-dijo con una sonrisa perversa- sus dulces labios en mi pene, y porque no a ti y a mi sometiendo a ese hombre-  
-no puedes ser más vulgar-  
-vamos Steve no puedes negar que Tony es hermoso-  
-Stark tiene lo suyo, pero…-  
Bucky entonces le beso, mientras sus manos se metían bajo su playera.  
-somos alfas Steve…sabes que te amo, pero también siento que nos falta algo importante-  
-Bucky… ¿estás en celo? -  
-faltan dos semanas para mi celo Steve, ya deberías saberlo-  
-entonces no entiendo porque hablas así-  
-porque quiero una familia-  
-somos una familia Bucky…-  
-hijos Steve, quiero un bebé-  
El miro con asombro a James, no se había dado cuenta de los deseos de su pareja.  
-desde cuándo-  
-cuando me salvaron y me ayudaron a rehabilitarme, me di cuenta que me sentía solo, que no tengo nada…había perdido todo en la guerra…a ti, a mi familia…me perdí a mi mismo…-  
-james…-  
-pero ustedes dos me ayudaron a curarme, a saber, quién era ahora…lo siento Steve, me enamore poco a poco de Tony…-  
-y que hay de mi…-  
-te amo Steve, te he amado desde que te conocí, primero como amigo, luego como hermano, y dios sabe cuánto te amo como pareja-  
-no lo entiendo-  
-Steve, Tony y tu son mis destinados, los amo a los dos de la misma forma-  
Él no sabía que decir, se sentía nervioso y a la vez feliz, saber que James lo amaba siempre le haría feliz, pero no estaba seguro de toda esta situación.  
-necesito tiempo para procesar esto-  
James le dio un beso en la mejilla, pero no dejo de abrazarlo.  
*  
*  
*  
*  
Los días pasaron, y las cosas se volvieron un tanto incómodo.  
Steve noto los cambios entre su pareja y Tony, poco a poco comenzaron a alejarse, y eso le causaba tristeza a Bucky.  
Y eso no le gustaba nada.  
Le pregunto a Natasha que sucedía, pero ella solo dijo que no se preocupara que todo se arreglaría, pero cuando pasaron dos semanas y ellos seguían sin hablar, no aguanto más.  
Fue al taller de Tony, decidido a hablar.  
-en que puedo ayudarte Steve-  
\- ¿Qué sucede entre tú y James? -  
-no sucede nada-  
-antes eran los mejores amigos, y llevas semanas sin verlo ni hablarle-  
Tony dejo lo que estaba haciendo, y miro al suelo.  
-Steve…creo que James siente algo por mi-dijo con mucha aflicción.  
Steve movió un banco y se sentó frente a Tony, para luego tomar sus manos.  
-lo sé, el me lo dijo hace un tiempo-  
-no quiero meterme entre ustedes, los quiero demasiado para hacerles daño-  
El abrazo a Tony, su lado alfa le gritaba que debía proteger a su omega….  
Su omega…  
Fue hasta entonces que pudo vislumbrar sus sentimientos por Tony.  
-tu no has hecho nada malo Tony, nos cuidas y siempre buscas lo mejor para nosotros-  
-pero…james…-  
-Bucky es un chico fuerte, y sé que sus sentimientos por ti no están mal…como tampoco los que yo tengo por ti-  
Tony le miro con asombro, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y sus ojos brillaban ante la sorpresa y la emoción.  
-Steve…estas confundido…-  
-me siento más claro que nunca Tony, james y yo te amamos, y si tú lo permites… ¿nos dejarías cortejarte? -  
-yo…-  
-te daré tu espacio y tiempo, pero por favor…no ignores más a James, si no quieres tener ninguna relación con nosotros, al menos mantén tu amistad con nosotros, él te necesita-  
Tony le sonrió, y fue suficiente para saber que todo se arreglaría.  
*  
*  
*  
Cuando Steve me dijo que había hablado con Tony, me puse nervioso, pero su sonrisa y la forma en que me dijo que todo estaría bien, me ayudaron demasiado.  
Dos días después Tony me invito a ver una película.  
Fue una tarde maravillosa, Tony y yo en un cine solos, arrojándonos palomitas, compartiendo el mismo vaso de refresco, incluso burlándose e imitando los diálogos de la película.  
Se sentía tan feliz de poder estar con Tony, le había hecho tanta falta.  
Pero incluso con toda esa felicidad, sentía que faltaba Steve para disfrutar por completo esto.  
-la próxima vez debemos invitar a Steve-dijo Tony con una enorme sonrisa, y el no pudo haber evitar abrazar a Tony, era como si su omega leyera su mente.  
Cuando regresaron y le conto todo a Steve, él le beso y le dijo cuanto le encantaba verle tan feliz.  
Pero el conocía perfectamente a Steve, y notaba que estaba algo celoso porque Tony le pidió una cita a él.  
Debía ser difícil para el anticuado de Steve, además él también era un alfa, y la idea de compartir a su omega debía ser difícil.  
Así que beso a su novio, y lo “obligo” a desnudarse, para después hacerle un espléndido oral, cosa que obviamente alegro mucho a Steve.  
Debieron ver la enorme sonrisa en su rostro, mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.  
-te imaginas a Tony y a mi haciendo esto-dijo entra risas.  
Steve gruño, pero era obvio que estaba pensando en ello.  
-eso te gustaría verdad-  
-Bucky…para-  
Él se rio, pero beso a Steve, quien le respondió y le obligo a recostarse a su lado, mientras él le contaba todo lo que habían hecho en su cita.  
*  
*  
*  
*  
-Tony y james se ven muy felices, verdad-dijo Clint.  
-son grandes amigos-  
-sabes a lo que me refiero Steve…la verdad estoy feliz por ustedes dos-  
-no te entiendo-  
-vi el cambio que ustedes han tenido desde que James se unió a nosotros.   
Él se veía antes triste y casi no hablaba, e incluso evitaba a todos…pero gracias a Tony y todo lo que hizo por ayudarlo, es un hombre completamente diferente, incluso me dejo invitarlo a practicar tiros hace días-  
-Tony ha sido un ángel para nosotros-  
-para toda nuestra familia-dijo Clint con una sonrisa.  
Steve sonrió orgulloso, él también los reconocía como su manada.  
-incluso tú te vez cambiado Steve-  
Aquello si le llamo la atención, no se había dado cuenta de ningún cambio en el.  
-estabas tan perdido y solo, y de repente te reías y bromeabas con Tony y con nosotros. Creo que antes estabas enojado y eras muy serio, pero mírate ahora-  
-estoy enamorado Clint-  
-te entiendo perfectamente-  
Clint le mostro la foto que tenía en su celular, donde él y Pietro salían abrazados en un parque de diversiones.  
-se lo que es estar enamorado de alguien más joven-dijo entre risas.  
Ambos se rieron de eso, pero él no negó nada.  
-debes hacer tu movimiento ya capitán, Tony no hará nada-  
-tranquilo ya tengo un plan-dijo con toda la seguridad del mundo, antes de chocar puños con Clint.  
*  
*  
*  
*  
Tony no entendía nada de lo que sucedía.  
Steve y james se fueron a una misión urgente, de la cual no tenía información alguna.  
Quizás era su celo cercano, pero se sentía triste ya que pensó que al menos podría compartir…  
Que estúpido era, ellos eran pareja, pasarían sus celos juntos, y el solo se quedaría como su apoyo emocional.  
Y no es que eso le molestara, es más haría lo que fuera por ayudarlos, los amaba demasiado y no forzaría nada, dejaría que ellos le dieran lo que quieran.  
Cansado y algo triste decidí irme a dormir temprano, si bien apenas son las 10 de la mañana, llevo varios días sin poder dormir bien.  
Mi celo estaba cerca y gracias a ese par de cabeza de hielo, ahora era más fuerte que antes.  
Pero conforme me acercaba a mi piso, un fuerte aroma aturdió todos mis sentidos, era una mescla fuerte y familiar, pero no podía adivinar que es.  
Sentía mis piernas temblar y mi entrad se comenzó a contraer de forma casi dolorosa, necesitaba masturbarme con una desesperación que no sentía desde adolescente.  
Tenia algunos juguetes en mi habitación, así que esto no sería un problema.  
Pero al entrar, sentí que me desmayaría por la impresión.  
Bucky gimiendo y temblando sobre mi cama, mientras Steve le hacia un espléndido oral.  
Mi miembro salto y mis piernas se llenaron de mi propio lubricante, no podía ni hablar ni pensar, estaba excitado por ello.  
\- ¿Qué demonios? -  
-estoy en celo antoshka…eso es lo que sucede-  
-y no encontraron mejor opción que hacer un espectáculo en mi habitación-  
-mi propuesta era la cocina, pero Steve no me dejo-  
-Steve no tiene imaginación-  
Vi a Steve gruñir, mientras seguía devorando el miembro de James en su boca.  
-ven gatito, necesito de tu calor y tu boca-  
Me pegue a la puerta, tratando de descubrir si esto era verdad o un sueño. Era demasiado para ser real esto no podía estarme ocurriendo, no a mi…  
Y aun así estos dos guapos alfas estaban aquí.  
-vamos amor, ven a nosotros- susurro Steve, mientras masturbaba a james para mí, y a su vez extendí su mano, en clara invitación.  
Yo no pude oponerme más, esto era lo que deseaba.  
Ellos eran a quienes amaba, y no planeaba seguir resistiéndome a sus encantados.  
Simplemente me hinque junto a Steve, y sin que me dijeran nada devore ese maravilloso miembro que estaba ante mí.  
*  
*  
*  
*  
Ver a Tony succionar mi miembro con tanta devoción, era mas que increíble, y la sensación haría que me corriera si no tuviera un buen autocontrol.  
Decidí arriesgarme y acariciar sus suaves cabellos, era tan feliz con poder tocarlos, y mas aun porque mi toque ayudaba a mostrarle a Tony lo que deseaba.  
-eres un buen chico Tony, haces muy feliz a Bucky-  
Tony se sonrojo un poco, pero no dejo de lamer mi miembro.  
-deberías aprender de él Steve, anda ayuda a nuestro omega-  
Tony ronroneo ante mis palabras, mientras Steve se inclinaba detrás de él, para comenzar a restregar su miembro entre esas perfectas y redondas nalgas.  
Era tan perfecto, sentirle gemir contra mi miembro, y ver su cálida saliva escapar sin control. Verle sonreír cada vez que Steve frotaba más fuerte su pene, y todo mejoro cuando nuestro alfa comenzó a jugar con sus pezones.  
Los retorcía, y tiraba de ellos con algo de fuerza, le encantaba ver como se ponían rojos sobre su piel.  
Y el azul brillante de su reactor era lo más hermoso que vi.  
Su cuerpo estaba temblando y sus manos apenas podían sostenerse contra mis muslos.  
-te encantaría poder sentir lo húmedo que esta, el piso esta tan mojado-  
-puedo olerlo desde aquí, esta tan excitado-  
-dinos Tony, te excita tener nuestros cuerpos a tu merced-  
Tony levanto despacio su cabeza antes de arrojarse contra la boca de Steve, pude ver entonces su entrada, húmeda y brillante.  
Me levante un poco, para poder tomar su cadera y ponerla sobre mi regazo.  
Steve tomo entonces mi pene y lo guio hasta la entrada de Tony, quien solo abrió sus piernas para darme mejor acceso.  
Era un calor enloquecedor, tan ajustado y húmedo. Sentía que me volvería loco, apenas estaba dentro no pude evitar moverme, me sentía más excitado que nunca.  
Steve no estaba mejor, se masturbaba con gran entusiasmo, y podía ver su nudo ya listo para formarse.  
Tony por su parte solo luchaba por poder respirar, temblaba sin control, mientras gemía y se retorcía.  
El entraba y salía con fuerza, no podía ser paciente o suave, me sentía mejor que nunca, y me encantaba, sobre todo porque Tony es nuestro primer omega.  
Jamás imagine que sería así.  
*  
*  
*  
*  
Ver a mi compañero penetrar de esa forma tan salvaje a nuestro omega era maravilloso, se que jure que jamás compartiría a james, pero tener a Tony con nosotros es lo mejor que hemos decidido hacer.  
Su piel bronceada, su aroma suave y refrescante, como una café caliente por la mañana, y lo mejor de todo esa deliciosa perfecta forma de ver el mundo.  
Siempre preocupándose por otros antes que por él.  
Me encanta poder tenerlo a nuestro lado, el ayudo a James a sanar sus heridas, y no podría pensar como pagar eso.  
O quizás si haya una forma de hacerlo.  
*¨  
*  
*  
*  
O por todos los mil infiernos…  
Si tener a james penetrándome de esta forma ya era una locura, tener a Steve devorando mi miembro al mismo tiempo era lo más glorioso.  
Siempre quise tener a todos los alfas del mundo a mis pies, y ahora que puedo tener a estos dos especímenes dándome este placer, simple y sencillamente no puedo evitar gemir de felicidad.  
Mi omega interior esta tan complacido, de haber sabido que esto pasaría, hubiera hecho caso a mis instintos y entrado desnudo a la habitación de ellos dos hace meses.  
Me siento tan lleno, y no solo por el miembro de james, hay algo en mi pecho que siento que va a explotar.  
-me encanta la forma en que tu cuerpo se amolda al mío-  
-Tony es tan perfecto, me encanta como tu pene entra en el-  
-entra entonces, estoy seguro que eso le gustara más-  
-si…ah…quiero más…ah-  
Steve sonrió antes de introducir un dedo en mi entrada, mientras seguía lamiendo mi miembro.  
-no…tus dedos no-  
-déjalo jugar con el Steve, nuestro omega necesita que tu…-  
-deja que juegue con él un poco-  
-por…por favor Steve…aah…te necesito-  
Steve sostuvo miss piernas en alto y las abrió de una forma casi dolorosa.  
-sostenlo James- fue lo único que dijo, antes de tomar su miembro y comenzar a alinear su pene.  
Era doloroso y dolía, pero mi entrada no dejaba de chorrear lubricante para tratar de ayudar a la penetración.  
James por su parte solo besaba mi cuello y acariciaba mi pecho, mientras murmuraba palabras de apoyo.  
-lo estás haciendo bien Tony, solo un poco más y Steve habrá entrado-  
-dem…demasiado…-  
-que sientes Tony…-  
-voy aaa explotar…es mucho…ah…-  
*  
*  
*  
*  
James y yo habíamos frotado nuestros miembros juntos alguna vez, era increíble ver como nuestros penes se movían y poder apretarlos y saber que el otro sentía lo mismo, era una sensación de unión indescriptible.  
Pero estar dentro de Tony ahora era mucho, mucho mejor.  
Sentía que la presión me aplastaría el pene, y no me importaría nada, porque estábamos follando a Tony y el gemía por ello.  
Nuestro omega, que bien sonaba eso.  
*  
*  
*  
Cuando Steve comenzó a moverse creí que me volvería loco, la presión y el roce constante, las manos de Tony arañando mis brazos, sus gemidos y su aroma.  
Agradecía infinitamente haberme caído de ese tren, y poder estar ahora con los dos amores de mi vida.  
Steve solo sonreía, gruñía y babeaba, se veía tan sexi, mientras sus manos temblaban y dejaban esas sexys marcas en las piernas de Tony.  
Me encantaría poder hacer esto a diario, tener a este par junto a mí, y decirle al mundo que ambos son míos.  
La sola idea de preñar a Tony con un cachorro, ya fuera mío o de Steve, simplemente ese fue el detonante para que mi nudo comenzara a formarse.  
Steve nos ayudo entonces y formo una barrera con sus dedos, impidiendo que nuestros nudos entraran en Tony, no queríamos lastimarlo, era nuestra primera vez juntos y solo deseábamos el placer de nuestro omega.  
-los necesito alfas-  
-lo sabemos mi amor, pero debes confiar en nosotros…-  
-quiero tu nudo…-  
-no lo hagas más difícil Tony, te prometo que tendrás nuestros nudos, sabes que todo nuestro cuerpo es tuyo-  
Tony ronroneo ante ello, antes de comenzar a correrse.  
Al tener miss manos contra su pecho, algunas gotas cayeron sobre ellas, haciéndome gruñir ante la sensación, era tan cálido y solo podía pensar en lamerlo en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad.  
La sola idea hizo que yo también me corriera.  
Me sentía como un adolescente sin control, y estaba tan feliz por ello.  
*  
*  
*  
Maldita sea, ver a Tony y correrse, y sentir a Bucky llegar a su orgasmo, simplemente mi cuerpo reacciono ante todo el estímulo.  
Normalmente aguantaría más, pero el placer era demasiado.  
Mi alfa interior reacciono ante el orgasmo de mi omega.  
Mi cuerpo temblaba y mis manos apretaron con mas fuerza de la que me gustaría los muslos de Tony, sé que mañana tendrá dos enormes moretones en ellas.  
Y hare que Tony use shorts para que todos vean mis marcas, y hablando de ello.  
-muérdelo james-  
-juntos Steve…por favor-  
Me estire como pude, aun cuando tuve que sacar mi pene de Tony, coloque mi cabeza sobre el delicado cuello de Tony, y sin contenerme use mis dientes para crear una marca en este.  
Pude olor mi aroma en Tony, y segundos después olí a james.  
Ciruelas, pino y café, creo que no existe nada mejor en este mundo.  
Tony se sujetó entonces a mis brazos, mientras gimoteaba.  
Supe que había perdido la conciencia cuando james comenzó a reírse.  
-creo que fue demasiado para el-  
-no escuche que se quejara-  
-no le dimos oportunidad alguna Steve-  
-que haremos ahora-  
-quisiera dormir un poco, mi celo esta próximo y necesitare mucha energía para follarlos-  
-lenguaje…-james me golpeo con una almohada, y luego me empujo un poco.  
Ambos acomodamos a Tony en la cama, y yo tuve la suerte de poder limpiar su cuerpo.  
Abrace después a Tony, y Steve me abrazo a mí.  
-feliz aniversario James-  
-puedes apostar a que lo es mi amado Steve-  
Ambos nos besamos antes de irnos a dormir, mañana continuaríamos amando a nuestro omega.


End file.
